Mi primer amor
by Nightmare96
Summary: El amor es algo difícil de definir, pero cuando estoy contigo, es muy fácil de sentir. Una carta, un sentimiento, de hinata para Naruto. Mal resumen


Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto

"El hombre de sus sueños"

Hinata Hyuga jamás imaginó que encontraría lo que consideraba una simple frase inexistente, a ese hombre que te hace soñar con cada palabra que sale de su boca, que con solo una mirada tu corazón late desbocado.

Si, desde el primer instante, desde la primera mirada, las primeras palabras que intercambiamos fueron suficientes para saber que todo lo que un día busqué desesperadamente estaba frente a mí.

Su mirada azulina y su característica sonrisa, era lo que en verdad me enloquecía.

Recuerdo haber cruzado miradas con él unos meses atrás.

- Quiero que sea para mí –Recuerdo haber dicho, pero siempre bajaba de mi nube con esa enorme decepción de que las cosas no siempre son como quieres que sean y ese hombre para mi era inalcanzable.

Era realmente perfecto físicamente, nada extravagante para los demás, pero para mí, lo mas hermoso que mis ojos perla hayan podido ver. Sus ojos azules, cabello rubio alborotado. Ese poder de sacarme un tierno sonrojo mas una sonrisa con solo mirarme. Me miraste de una manera especial e hiciste que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que hasta miedo sentí que saliera de mi pecho.

Fue maravilloso, esa noche la luna se encendio y jamas pensé que seria el comienzo de nuestro bello amor.

Hace ya casi un año desde que sucedió y aun puedo recordarlo como si fuera ayer. Pero como siempre "nada es perfecto". Habia un obstáculo entre nosotros:

La distancia…

Si, quizás muchos piensen que el amor a distancia es para tontos, pero él y yo estábamos tan seguros de nuestro amor, que nadie podía amenazar con derrumbarlo.

Recuerdo que siempre fui tímida por miedo a sufrir como lo hice veces anteriores. Pero sentía que no podía más, mi amor crecía en cada segundo que pasaba y necesitaba demostrarlo. Una noche, en el largo verano que pasaría junto a él, para luego volver a casa, nos encontrábamos en la piscina, bajo la luna y las estrellas, hablábamos de su vida y de la mía. Yo acababa de cumplir 15 años, y fue un regalo hermoso que me invitara a bailar el vals bajo la luna.

Fue solo un instante y sentí que duro toda una eternidad, entre sus brazos me cubría del frió y reposaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Solos él y yo, hundidos en una hermosa melodía que el tarareaba, en un instante sentí como el tiempo se detuvo y la melodía desapareció, nos miramos fijamente y unimos nuestros labios en un beso de amor, ese beso en el que sientes que nadie más existe, que no hay nadie que pueda destruir ese hermoso momento.

Así fue nuestro primer beso, nuestro comienzo, el inicio de nuestra historia de amor. Ese día me di cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorada, que amaba como jamás lo hice.

Que por primera vez me sentía plena, estaba enamorada y era correspondida, pero jamás imaginé que las cosas se pondrían difíciles y que nuestro amor era el único que podía salvar nuestra relación.

Los problemas comenzaron a surgir, la gente trataba de opinar acerca de nosotros, intentando separarnos.

Dos semanas de inmensa tortura me llevaron a hablarle y explicarle el miedo que había dentro de mí, el miedo de separarnos y que lo nuestro se convirtiera en algo pasajero.

Pensé mucho antes de hablarle, lloré una y mil veces, todos intentaban hacerme creer que fue un error besarlo, que fue un error amarlo, que fue un error que me enamorara.

Mis amigos me abandonaron y a él lo sentía muy distante, mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedacitos y decidí ponerle fin a esta relación, a este dolor.

Con mi corazón roto volví a casa, intenté seguir como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, pero ¿cómo le explicas a un corazón enamorado y herido que sin el puede seguir? Me alejé de todo, y así estuve un mes hundida en depresión y alejada de todo.

Un día decidí revisar mis correos, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacia por miedo a encontrarme a "él" en línea. Estuve bastante rato frente al monitor y todo bien, cuando decidí levantarme, apareció una ventanilla que avisaba que "él" había iniciado sesión.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte como aquella vez que lo conocí. Traté de mantener la calma pero el dolor aparecía nuevamente, si bien es cierto yo puse fin a nuestra relación, pero no porque quería, sino porque no aspiraba a sufrir más, esperé unos segundos y nuevamente una ventanilla se abrió.

Era él, me estaba hablando. No se había olvidado de mí… Mi corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse, y hablamos como buenos amigos. Hasta que sentí que no pude más, comencé a hablarle acerca de nosotros, con lágrimas en mis ojos solo pude decirle que lo extrañaba y que aunque intentaba olvidar, no podía hacerlo…

Pensé que no quería hablar sobre el tema, tardó mucho en responder hasta que por fin pude ver su respuesta, con mucho miedo comencé a leer, sus palabras realmente le daban alivio a mi corazón, en esas líneas pude descubrir que el me extrañaba tanto como yo a él.

Y que me quería más de lo que yo podía imaginar. Felizmente comencé a ver el sol, mis días grises comenzaban a tomar su color. Si, todo estaba mucho mejor. Me toco viajar a visitar a mi familia, eso significaba que lo vería en cualquier momento.

El fin de semana se hizo largo y triste cuando me di cuenta que casi terminaba mi estadía y no había podido verlo. Lunes 3:30pm: Arreglaba mis cosas para volver a casa. Mi celular avisaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo, al ver que era de el una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Me invitaba a un encuentro antes de irme a casa. Sentía tanta emoción, el lugar de la cita era en el mismo lugar de nuestro primer beso, si allí junto a la piscina, con un vista hermosa al mar. Al verlo llegar no sabía si reír, o llorar. O si más bien correr y huir de ahí.

Estuvimos un rato hablando y compartiendo ideas, como dos amigos que se conocían perfectamente, creo que el sentía miedo de dar el primer paso y para ser sincera yo también sentía muchísimo miedo.

El tiempo se acabó y mi chofer esperaba por mí, al decirle que debía irme solo pudo abrazarme, yo estaba realmente confundida, ese no era el mismo chico, estaba diferente, o realmente me había extrañado.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos me dijo: "No te vayas por favor, yo te necesito" no necesité escuchar más para besarlo y abrazarlo. Mis lágrimas también comenzaron a salir. Y pude sentir como su corazón latía súper fuerte, ese era el momento más hermoso que había vivido, ahí pude asegurar que lo nuestro era un amor de verdad.

Con mucha tristeza tuve que regresar a casa. Los días, semanas y meses pasaban, Lo veía casi siempre, en vacaciones y fines de semana. Nuestra relación iba mejor que nunca. Por ser muy atractivo tenía a muchas chicas tras de él, aunque yo también tenía mis pretendientes, pues solo mis ojos eran para él. Muchos rumores llegaron a mí, de que me engañaba y cosas así. Pero como ya dije, los dos estábamos tan seguros de nuestro amor que ninguno de esos rumores podía separarnos.

Si, ha pasado un año ya. Un año de haber conocido el amor, un año en donde pasaron tantas cosas, en donde fui tan feliz y a la vez sufrí muchísimo. El casi cumplía 17 años y yo 16. Estamos seguros de que estaremos siempre juntos. Recuerdo que lo vi hace 2 semanas y mirándome a los ojos, bajo la luna me dijo: "Nadie nunca podrá separarnos porque te amo".

Nuestro amor, supero la distancia, los problemas y rumores. Nuestro amor es verdadero, y solo se que quiero estar siempre con él. Es increíble como este sentimiento crece con cada segundo que pasa, por siempre y para siempre estaremos juntos.

Mi primer y verdadero amor, Te amo.


End file.
